1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decontamination system and, more particularly, to a portable decontamination system that is lightweight and rapidly deployable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable structures, including those having shower hardware, are known in the art. These conventional devices, however, have logistical and structural limitations that make them unsuitable for a range of applications.
Many conventional devices have complex structural supports that must be disassembled when the device is stored and transported. The supports must then be reassembled at the time and place where the device is to be used, such as a staging area or accident scene. Assembly of structural supports may be difficult in dark or otherwise inhospitable locations. Further, the continual assembly and disassembly of the structure requires tools, often specialized tools, and inevitably results in lost and broken parts.
Many conventional devices require a significant amount of time for assembly. Moreover, in some cases, considerable training is required to enable one or more workers to carry out the assembly. This may be particularly troublesome in situations where time is of the essence, such as responding to emergency situations.
In addition to these logistical drawbacks, conventional portable structures have significant functional limitations. Most of these devices are relatively small, accommodating at most only a few people at a time. Further, conventional devices make no provision for accommodating the wounded, such as those on stretchers, for example.
Still further, most conventional portable shower structures are not fully enclosed. In many devices the top is open to allow for the entry of water from the shower hardware. These open structures are totally unsuitable for containing any sort of harmful or hazardous substance.